The project is designed to demonstrate and evaluate the application of organizational development (O.D.) interventions in the mental health service delivery system at a sub-state level in Massachusetts. The aim of these interventions is to assist mental health organizations in the decentralization process by addressing structural, procedural, role, and attitudinal issues. The goal of the project are: (1) a systematic evaluation of behavioral science interventions in the management process in mental health, in which the effects of Organization Development (O.D.) and Knowledge of Results (K.O.R.) interventions are being examined in relation to a No-Intervention Control; (2) a refinement of intervention strategies and the development of intervention "packets" for use in mental health organizations; and (3) the articulation of some of the driving and restraining forces in the decentralization movement in public mental health, and the contribution of applied behavioral science interventions toward increasing system competence in the facilitation of decentralization. Focal issues for intervention are: (1) organizational structure; (2) role clarification and negotiation; (3) integration of system components; (4) group problem solving behavior; and (5) forums and mechanisms for communication.